Njord
by hyuugahealer3
Summary: DenNor songfic drabbles. Rated T to be safe.


Wow! People actually read this crap that I write. I'm amazed. Anyway the first part of this was edited by my lovely editor on DeviantArt who goes by the name of Otakucellist. Because of my poor grammar usage and inability to spell she demands she edit my work before I post it on here or anywhere else on the internet.

Thanks for reading.

A note for those reading

The Human name I use for Norway is Søren Thorstad

The Human name I use for Denmark is Halldor Ostergaard

The Human name I use for Iceland is Nils Thorstad.

Don't question my stupid name choices. Just go with them.

* * *

><p>It had started with a promise.<p>

A promise that he would never have been able to keep.

A promise that tugged at the heart of most.

A childish promise.

After all, he had been a child when it was made. But that was then, and this was now. And the words "I promise I'll love you forever" no longer held meaning. Not for him and not for the Dane he currently stood face to face with. Both were panting and both had red ribbons of blood decorating their clothes from where they had struck each other. The Dane turned to face him, taking a moment to shake the look of terror from his face.

But that childish promise was something his friend took very seriously. So when he had asked if he still loved him, and the other had responded with an answer of no, he snapped. His cerulean blue eyes marked with fires of rage, strikingly bright against the other's calm cobalt ones.

"How could you?" the voice cracked slightly. "You promised! Who are you?"

But the words weren't coming from the man standing on the other side of the ice. They were all around him...

Was he dreaming? Was he awake? Was he even alive?

He struggled to shove away the questions that flooded his mind and turn his attention back to the tall blond on the far side of the pond, the one who so long ago he had promised he'd love forever.

"Halldor."

"You told me you'd love me forever."

"Halldor"

A grin.

It was one he was quite familiar with. It was the grin of a man who made him laugh, and made him cry, the grin of a man who could force emotions out of his normally stoic self. This man was his friend. Why were they fighting? "You lied!"

"Shut up!" He took the brief moment of silence to stare at the blonde. He was wearing that grin, but his eyes were not those of the one he knew. There were tears. Entire steams of tears rolling down the other man's face. He shuddered slightly, a chill running through his body. He looked down. Blood was pooling on the ice at the man's feet.

A sharp crackling sound spilt the air. He felt his eyes widen recognizing the sound. The man on the other side of the ice was easily identified as startled and confused. He turned his head, looking for the source of the sound.

"Get off the ice!" He wasn't the kind to scream, but for once, that seemed to be the only option. However, fate had cruel ways of showing herself. The ice beneath his feet shattered. He took a gasping breath into his lungs. Not enough. That wasn't enough air.

The water, the water rushed to surround him. He panicked. It was cold. Too cold for life. He could feel his limbs lose feeling. His entire body going numb as he sank farther and farther into the deep.

He needed air. He needed air. He _needed_ air. His mouth opened as if to gain what wasn't there. He was drowning. He was _drowning._ The water entered his lungs and a sharp pain shot through his frozen person. His eyes began to close.

Suddenly, the world flashed to life. Memories flooded his mind. Memories of events such as his first kiss. Memories of trivial things such as the food he knew was still in his cupboard. Memories of the Dane.

He imagined the Dane. Saw him dive into the water. Saw him swim with his eyes wide open. Searching. Searching for what? What did it matter? He was going to die. He was drowning. Something or someone grabbed his arm. Despite the lack of feeling, he could tell there was a strong grip.

The water, the water was turning red. He felt himself being pulled. Pulled against what the water wanted.

His eyes shot open.

A flash of blonde.

Panicky laboured breathing. A hawk cried out.

That was it.

This was it.

He was dying.

* * *

><p>He was shocked when his eyes did open.<p>

Where was he? This wasn't his house. He shifted slightly. The clothes he was wearing were baggy, much too big for is slender frame. He shivered slightly realizing his hair was damp and his chest hurt, badly.

"Are you awake now?" Halldor. He looked up. The Dane was bandaged. It was clear he had done it himself as his wrappings were clumsy and lose. He attempted to nod, only to end up wincing in agony. "Relax." The other man's eyes were sad. He brushed a few locks of loose hair from his friend's eyes. "Heh. You look so stupid and weak." A slight rage began to build in his chest. Mockery? Was that truly the best he could do?

"Hey. You don't look so great yourself."

"I lost a lot of blood saving your sorry ass." He looked at the other man a slight blush on his face. "After all...Jeg...elsker dig...Søren."

"So you don't mind then?" The Dane looked confused. His eyes narrowed.

"Mind what?" He shivered slightly. The Dane really had no idea then.

"My destiny. Halldor"

"Destiny?"

He looked at the Dane. Tears were building in his eyes. He looked at the other man and sighed. "Never mind...it's not important anymore. Not important at all."

* * *

><p>What the heck did I write?<p>

Eh who knows. I'll keep trying to get better and possibly write something understandable one of these days.


End file.
